


Красный Всплеск.

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Можно оставить его?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный Всплеск.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Splash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721651) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



Бизнес процветал. С того момента, как Винс запостил свой блестящий отзыв, у них прибавилось посетителей. Им теперь нужно было назначать приемы на следующий месяц, потому что Питер и Карина не могли принять всех сразу.   
Именно поэтому Питер собирался попросить Стайлза выставить объявление о поиске нового тату-мастера. Им нужна была помощь.   
Питер думал об этом днем, по пути в салон. И он не ожидал, что там уже будет кто-то ждать его в 3:45 дня. Он глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух и расслабился. Это был всего лишь Дэн.   
\- Ты рано, - поприветствовал его Питер, доставая ключи из заднего кармана. Обычно все подходили к 5. Питер мог справиться с салоном какое-то время.   
Дэн попытался улыбнуться, но получилось слишком напряженно. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - сказал он, пряча руки в карманы куртки.   
\- Мне надо волноваться? – спросил Питер, когда открыл дверь и вошел внутрь, включая свет.   
\- Я не знаю, - ответил парень, последовав за мужчиной, - Это то, о чем я много думал последнее время, - он закинул куртку на прилавок.   
Питер положил свою на свое рабочее место и повернулся к Дэну, - Окей, выкладывай, - сказал он, пытаясь замереть, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, зачем. Он надеялся, что Дэн не собирается бросать практику, потому что он уже прошел половину, и был так недалеко от целостной карьеры.  
Дэн глубоко вздохнул, подбираясь, - Я хочу укус.   
Ну, это было даже не в той сфере, о которой предполагал Питер. Он моргнул пару раз. – Окей, не хочешь рассказать, зачем?   
Парень бросил взгляд на рабочее место Карины, потом виноватый взгляд на Питера, потому что ему придется рассказать свою очевидную всем тайну.   
\- Эм… - попытался он.   
\- Я не буду кусать тебя, если причина во внимании Карины, - твердо сказал ему Питер. – Она может отклонить твои ухаживания, или ты поймешь, что она не для тебя, но будет уже поздно, и ты застрянешь в стае с тем, ради кого пожертвовал человечностью.   
\- Не то, чтобы я был слюнтяем, который боится френдзоны, я люблю ее… - запротестовал Дэн.   
Но Питер прервал его, - Поговори с ней сначала, - сказал он ему, и это сразу заткнуло Дэна, - Ты можешь быть очень удивлен ответом. Если после этого ты все еще будешь хотеть укус, я дам его тебе.   
Парень уткнулся взглядом в пол, сжимая губы в прямую линию, - Я просто хочу подходить ей.   
\- Тебе не обязательно быть оборотнем для этого, - сказал ему Питер, потому что тот должен знать это. Когда Дэн кивнул, мужчина подошел ближе и сжал плечо, - Ты поговоришь с ней?  
Дэн снова кивнул, встречаясь взглядом с Питером, - Да, окей, я поговорю, - сказал он, сглатывая. Он выглядел настолько нервным, насколько мог. Парень отступил и направился обратно к прилавку.   
****

Стайлз пришел через пол часа, кружа по салону с красными от мороза носом и щеками. Он широко улыбнулся, когда приветствовал Дэна, после чего направился к Питеру, который повернулся на стуле, чтобы мальчишка мог залезть на его колени, где ему и место. – Привет, Мягковолк, - сказал он, прижимаясь холодным лицом в шею волка.   
\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - ответил Питер, утыкаясь носом в его плечо, - Как пары?   
Стайлз выпрямился и пожал плечами, - Нормально, я думаю. Хотя я так готов к зимним каникулам. Я собираюсь спать как минимум неделю.   
Уголок губ Питера дернулся, - А я думал, что смогу закрыть салон на пару дней, чтобы ты был только моим.   
\- Хм, - Стайлз взялся за подбородок, как будто бы всерьёз обдумывая такой вариант, - Я предполагаю, что смогу вместить тебя в свое забитое расписание. Я проверю свой планер.   
Питер фыркнул, - Тогда мои люди созвонятся с твоими.   
\- Именно, - ответил Стайлз, прижимаясь носами. Потом он соскользнул с колен Питера и направился к своему столу.   
\- Ох, подожди, - сказал мужчина, когда парень закинул сумку на столешницу, - Можешь сделать мне одолжение? – когда Стайлз кивнул, он продолжил, - Можешь выставить объявление на форуме? Для нового мастера, я имею в виду.   
\- Ох, ага? – сказал парень, вытаскивая ноутбук из сумки, - У нас есть место для еще одного мастера?   
Питер осмотрел помещение. Оно не было самым большим в мире, но им и не нужны были приватные комнаты. Они не натыкались друг на друга. Стол в дальнем углу был заставлен машинками и прочей фигней, но мог сгодиться для работы новому тату-мастеру. Однако, после этого… Питер хмыкнул и почесал свою бородку. Магазин рядом, тот, с которым он делил стену, был пуст и выставлен на продажу. Это могло бы быть хорошим вложением.   
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я выставлял рекламу? – спросил Стайлз, вытаскивая Питера из своих мыслей.   
\- Да, - сказал Питер, кивая, - Желательно оборотень, но человек тоже будет ок, - Стайлз покивал, садясь и открывая ноутбук. Питер оставил его, поворачиваясь и возвращаясь к кракену, который клиент заказал себе на плечо. Он не отрывался от работы, пока не прозвенел колокольчик входной двери.   
Карина зашла внутрь, пропуская короткие волосы сквозь пальцы с тихим «бррр».   
\- Сегодня знатный морозец бахнул, - сказал она с улыбкой, направляясь к своей рабочей станции.   
\- Эй, Кар, - сказал Дэн, останавливая ее. Он опять выглядел нервным, - Я могу поговорить с тобой? На улице?   
Карина перестала снимать шарф, - Океееееей, - сказала она, явно подозревая что-то. Она направилась обратно к двери, - Но ты должен будешь обнимать меня для тепла, если начнется снег.   
Дэн ухмыльнулся, хватая свое пальто и следуя за ней. – С удовольствием, - сказал он. И потом продолжил, - Но не думаю, что тут выпадал снег после 1970.  
\- Детали! – высокомерно ответила Карина, когда закрылась дверь.   
Питер мягко фыркнул, продолжая делать набросок, но потом он услышал катящееся в его направлении кресло со Стайлзом, взгляд которого мог принадлежать только шпиону, - Ты собираешься меня спрашивать, знаю ли я, что здесь происходит? – спросил он, откидываясь назад.   
Стайлз врезался в него. - А ты знаешь? – он положил подбородок на плечо Питера, с любопытством рассматривая рисунок мужчины.   
\- Знаю, - ответил Питер, добавляя больше линий, когда он услышал, как подросток фыркнул в ожидании, - Дэн попросил укус.   
\- Попросил чтоооооооооо?   
Питер усмехнулся, - Только укус нужен был ему, чтобы перед Кариной хвостом вильнуть. Поэтому я сказал, чтобы сначала он поговорил с ней. Теперь ты тоже в теме.   
\- Чувак, только чтобы быть мухой на стене и наблюдать, - сказал Стайлз, потираясь щекой о плечо мужчины, как любил Питер, - Я удивлен, что Карина не заметила насколько он влюблен в нее.   
Питер собирался добавить что-то, но голос Карины перебил его мысль, слишком громкий, даже слышимый с улицы, - Ты сделал что?   
\- О-о, Дэн в беде, - пропел мальчишка, ухмыляясь.   
\- Он и должен быть, - ответил мужчина. Он на самом деле был рад, что Дэн признавался сейчас Карине, а то непонятно сколько бы эти пляски вокруг да около могли бы продолжаться. 

 

Немного погодя, когда Питер вернулся к работе, а Стайлз к своему столу, дверь открылась, и Карина проскользнула внутрь, держа руку Дэна. На лице у парня была идиотская улыбка, как будто бы девушка была самой Луной и звездами. Было до тошноты мило.   
\- Похоже, вы двое разобрались во всем, - сказал Питер, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ураааа! – пропел Стайлз.   
Карина засмеялась так громко, что казалось, стекла вот-вот лопнут. Но это было в своей манере очаровательно. – Да, мы поговорили, - сказала она, покачивая их переплетённые руки туда-сюда. – Все отлично, - она посмотрела на Дэна с сияющей улыбкой на лице, - Да?  
Дэн наклонил голову в кивке, - Да, абсолютно, - он поймал взгляд Питера. – Я не хочу укус сейчас, но когда-нибудь, очень может быть.  
\- Я с радостью дам тебе его, - ответил ему мужчина.   
Дэн улыбнулся ему, опуская взгляд на его и Каринину руку, - Несмотря на то, что я хочу быть твоим соединенным близнецом, нам придется отпустить друг друга.   
Карина хмыкнула, отпуская руку Дэна и направляясь к своей рабочей станции. Но Дэн снова поймал ее руку, поднимая ее, чтобы поцеловать каждый пальчик. Карина засмеялась и оттолкнула лицо парня, - Большой плюшевый медведь! 

 

Питер вернулся к работе над рисунком, позволяя себе отстраниться от всего, пока он не закончил с работой. Когда он посмотрел наверх, Карина набивала морскую звезду на локте мужчины, Стайлз был занят со своим компьютером, а Дэн рисовал. Тишина, разбавленная жужжанием машинки, была успокаивающей.   
\- Ох, хей, - подал голос мальчишка, и Питер с остальными повернулись к нему, - Кто-то ответил на объявление.   
\- Быстро, - сказал Питер, поднимаясь и направляясь к парню, чтобы посмотреть на ответ.   
« Здравствуйте, я заинтересован в собеседовании на место тату-мастера в вашем салоне. Я оборотень, вообще-то, одинок с тех пор, когда переехал в этот город год назад, так что от меня не будет подванивать посторонними волками. У меня отличное портфолио, которое я с удовольствием предоставлю.   
Р. Бишоп.»  
К сообщению был прикреплен номер телефона и е-мейл для контакта.   
Питер тихо хмыкнул, обдумывая варианты.  
\- Пригласить его на собеседование? – спросил его Стайлз, откидывая голову и смотря на мужчину снизу вверх.  
Улыбаясь открывшемуся виду, Питер кивнул, - Конечно, - потом он наклонился вниз и прижался к сочным губам Стайлза.   
Парень застонал ему в рот, и его глаза искрились удовольствием, когда Питер выпрямился, - Ммм, поцелуй Человека-паука. Мой любимый.   
***

На следующий день объявился новый оборотень. Питер встал, когда тот зашел, на всякий случай слегка обнюхав воздух, если тот принадлежал стае Винса. Но запах был чист. Он пах одиночеством.   
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Питер, обходя прилавок, - Вы должно быть Р. Бишоп.   
Волк кивнул, шагая вперед. Он был высоким и долговязым, с конопатым лицом и красной шевелюрой в пучке, и красной бородой. За спиной у него была большая сумка со всем необходимым. – Я Рег… - он остановился, сжимая губы в тонкую нить, - Зовите меня Регги, - и протянул руку.   
Питер не мог не усмехнуться, когда сжал его руку, - Твое настоящее имя Реджиналд?  
Регги застонал, - Да, мои родители жёсткие расисты.   
\- Тогда я больше не произнесу его, - Питер вернулся к прилавку, - У тебя есть портфолио, чтобы показать мне? – Регги открыл большую сумку и вытащил папку, передавая ее мужчине. Питер открыл ее и начал, - Расскажи мне о себе. Ты сказал, что переехал сюда год назад? И у тебя нет стаи? – на первой странице папки было лишь имя Регги и небольшой рисунок.   
\- Ага, - сказал Регги со вздохом, - В смысле, у меня была стая раньше.   
Питер поднял глаза, приподнимая бровь, - Можешь не рассказывать.   
\- Нет, нет, - сказал Регги, махая рукой, после чего прочистил горло, - Я переехал сюда из-за юридического универа – Стэнфорда. Когда я ушел оттуда, мои родители отказались от меня. Нет семьи значит нет стаи, - он почесал бороду.   
Питер прочистил горло, - Что ж, извини, что это вышло настольно нелепо, как только могло быть. Я Питер, кстати. Питер Хейл, - он повернулся к другим, которые притворялись, что они не слушали весь разговор. Стайлз таращился в потолок, как будто бы это не было настолько очевидно, - А это стая. Стайлз, Дэн и Карина, - он повернулся к Регги, - Нас мало, но мы сильны.  
Это заставило Регги улыбнуться, опустив плечи, - Здесь хорошо, - сказал он медленно, как будто бы подбирая слова, - Легко. Комфортно, - он посмотрел вниз, проходясь пальцами по стеклу прилавка. – Тут здорово.   
\- Можно его оставить? – позвала Карина.   
Питер посмотрел на нее, фыркая, - Мне надо посмотреть на его рисунки, - он повернулся к папке. Пролистнув первую страницу, его брови поползли наверх. На листе была изображена сцена в черном, где у кричащей женщины взрывалась голова, а ее запутанные волосы превращались в птиц. Там была красная линия ЭКГ поперек заднего фона. Казалось, что там творилась какофония, но все каким-то образом сходилось вместе.   
\- Итак, - начал Питер, - Треш полька?  
\- Что? Я хочу посмотреть! – заголосила Карина и вскоре оказалась у прилавка, - Оххх. Круто.   
Щеки Регги загорелись красным, что интересно контрастировало с его красными волосами, - Мне очень нравится треш полька, но это не все, что я могу делать. Мой мастер убедился, что я знаю традиционный стиль, реализм и новую школу.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Питер, наблюдая, как Карина перелистывает страницы.   
Татуировки были однозначно красивыми. Регги был особенно хорош с черепами и лицами. Питер не возражал, если будет кто-то, кто мог бы так же делать портреты. У него определенно был наточен глаз на цвета, все типы кожи. Карина повизгивала от удовольствия во время просмотра. Она одобрила, и это было хорошо, потому что Питер тоже одобрил его.   
\- Когда ты сможешь начать? – спросил Питер, и Регги улыбнулся так широко, что возможно у него заболело лицо.   
\- Ты обязательно должен сходить с нами в караоке сегодня! – слишком возбужденно сказала Карина.   
Одна часть лица Регги сразу упала, - Что?  
\- Это стайная традиция. Один вторник в месяц, - сказала Карина, выглядя просто до невозможности довольной.   
***

Было около полуночи, когда Питер закрыл салон, и они направились к караоке бару. Карина прижалась к Дэну сразу же, возможно, пытаясь украсть его тепло, а он обнял ее за талию, смеясь и выпуская облачка пара изо рта.   
Питер взял руку Стайлза, переплетая их пальцы. Было холодно, но его температура была высокой, поэтому ему не нужно было постоянно обниматься с кем-нибудь. Карине тоже не требовалось это, но, видимо, она делала это лишь бы быть рядом с Дэном.   
Регги должно быть чувствовал себя оставленным, потому что он пах неловкостью. Он смотрел на Дэна и Карину так незаметно, как только можно было , с руками в карманах. Потом он посмотрел на Питера и Стайлза, его глаза уставились на их переплетенные руки. Его рот сформировал небольшую «о» в понимании, после чего он посмотрел наверх, чтобы не пялиться.   
Питер опустил глаза на Стайлза и нашел его смотрящего на него с такой же улыбкой на лице. Регги не был гомофобом. Он не пах злостью или ненавистью. Вероятнее всего, он просто был смущен происходящим. 

Когда они дошли до бара, Дэн придержал дверь для всех. Администратор уже знал их, поэтому сразу повел их в голубую комнату. Он спросил, не хотят ли они пива, которое они хотели, потом направилась на выход, чтобы принести пару пинт.   
Питер сел на одну сторону голубого дивана, опираясь руками на спинку. Стайлз шмякнулся рядом с ним, прижимаясь к нему.   
Карина уже просматривала книгу с песнями. – Окей, - сказала она, после чего передала микрофон Регги даже не смотря на него, - Так как ты новичок, ты получаешь первую песню.   
\- Ты будешь жалеть об этом, - сказал Регги, беря микрофон, - Я ужасный певец.   
\- Я уверена, что все будет в порядке, - сказала Карина с подбадривающей улыбкой.   
***  
Как оказалось, Регги не шутил. Это было ужасно. Он не мог попасть ни в одну ноту, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, и краснел с ног до головы, - Я предупреждал, - сказал он, передавая микрофон девушке.   
\- Да. Я никогда больше не буду сомневаться в тебе, - сказала Карина, после чего вернулась к списку песен.   
Регги больше не пел, но это его не беспокоило. Он просто улыбался и хлопал со всеми под мелодии. И когда их выгнали в два часа ночи, он больше не пах неловкостью или смущением. Он пах целостностью, как стая.

**Author's Note:**

> Дико извиняюсь за столько долгий перевод.  
> Было очень все напряженно со временем и мозгами.  
> Но ай эм бек и вот вам новая часть)  
> Не забывайте лайки и комментарии)


End file.
